House of Schwarzenberg
1421 |event1 = Raised to Imperial County |date_event1 = 1599 |event2 = Raised to Princely County |date_event2 = 14 July 1670 |event3 = Raised to Princely Landgraviate |date_event3 = 1671 |event_end = German Mediatisation |date_end = |p1 = Franconia |image_p1 = |s1 = |image_s1 = |image_s2 |image_flag = |image_coat = Armoiries de Schwarzenberg 1.svg |image_map = |image_map_caption = |capital = Schwarzenberg Castle, Scheinfeld; Český Krumlov (de facto since 1670s) |footnotes = }} Schwarzenberg ( ) is the name of a Bohemian and Franconian aristocratic family. The Schwarzenbergs were prominent members of the Bohemian nobility and achieved the rank of Princes of the Holy Roman Empire. The family traces its roots to the lords of Seinsheim during the Middle Ages.History of the Schwarzenberg family The current head of the family is Karl VII of Schwarzenberg, the 12th Prince of Schwarzenberg. He is a Czech politician who served as Minister of Foreign Affairs of the Czech Republic. History The family stems from the lords of Seinsheim, who had established themselves in Franconia during the Middle Ages.History of the Schwarzenberg family A branch of the Seinsheim family (the non-Schwarzenberg portion died out in 1958) was created when Erkinger of Seinsheim acquired the Franconian territory of Schwarzenberg and the castle of Schwarzenberg in Scheinfeld during the early part of the 15th century. He was then granted the title of Freiherr (Baron) of Schwarzenberg in 1429. At that time, the family also possessed some fiefdoms in Bohemia. In 1599, the Schwarzenbergs were elevated to Imperial Counts, and the family was later raised to princely status in 1670.History of the Schwarzenberg family The House of Schwarzenberg acquired extensive land holdings in Bohemia in 1661 through a marriage alliance with the House of Eggenberg. In the 1670s, the Schwarzenbergs established their primary seat in Bohemia and, until 1918, their main residence was in Český Krumlov, Bohemia (now in the Czech Republic). At the beginning of the 19th century, the House of Schwarzenberg was divided into two princely-titled lines (majorats).History of the Schwarzenberg family The senior branch died out in the male line in 1979 upon the death of Joseph III of Schwarzenberg, who was the 11th Prince of Schwarzenberg. The cadet branch was established by Karl Philipp, Prince of Schwarzenberg, at Orlík, Murau and Vienna, and this branch continues to the present day. The two branches have now been re-united under the current head of the family, Karl VII of Schwarzenberg, who is the 12th Prince of Schwarzenberg. He is a Czech politician and served as Minister of Foreign Affairs of the Czech Republic. Coat of arms The ancestral arms of the lords of Seinsheim consisted of vertical stripes in silver and blue.Heraldry of the House of Schwarzenberg The family became Freiherren (Barons) of Schwarzenberg in 1429, and a silver tower on a black hill was added to their coat of arms to represent Schwarzenberg.Heraldry of the Schwarzenbergs In 1599, Adolf von Schwarzenberg became an Imperial Count, and he added a quarter showing the head of a Turk being pecked by a raven. This was to commemorate the conquest on 19 March 1598 of a Turkish-held fortress in Hungary that was known in German as ''Raab'' ('Raven').The Schwarzenberg arms In 1670, the Schwarzenbergs were raised to princely status. Their coat of arms was subsequently augmented, with quarters added for the domains of Sulz, Brandis (canting arms: a brand) and the Landgraviate of Klettgau.The Schwarzenberg Coat-of-armsThe Schwarzenbergs File:S-Scheibler237ps.jpg|Lords of Seinsheim File:Passauer Liedertisch Einzelwappen 003.jpg|''Freiherren'' of Schwarzenberg File:Wappen der Fürsten von Schwarzenberg 1792.jpg|Counts of Schwarzenberg File:House of Schwarzenberg arms.gif|Princes of Schwarzenberg Notable family members The House of Schwarzenberg produced many military commanders, politicians, church dignitaries (including a Cardinal), innovators and patrons of the arts.History of the Schwarzenberg family They were related to a number of European aristocratic families, notably the Lobkowicz ( ) family. Some of the most noteworthy members of the Schwarzenberg family are: * Johann of Schwarzenberg (1463–1528), a judge in Bamberg and friend of Martin Luther * Adam, Count of Schwarzenberg (1583–1641), an advisor of George William, Elector of Brandenburg * Georg Ludwig, Count of Schwarzenberg (1586–1646), an Austrian statesman during the Thirty Years War * Karl Philipp, Prince of Schwarzenberg (1771–1820), an Austrian field marshal during the Napoleonic Wars * Prince Felix of Schwarzenberg (1800–1852), a Minister-President of the Austrian Empire * Prince Edmund of Schwarzenberg (1803–1873), an Austrian field marshal * Friedrich Johannes of Schwarzenberg (1809–1885), a Cardinal and Archbishop of Salzburg, then Archbishop of Prague * Karel Schwarzenberg (born 1937), a Czech politician, former Minister of Foreign Affairs (Czech Republic) and current head of the House of Schwarzenberg as Karl VII Image:1583-1641 Schwarzenberg, Adam.jpg|Adam, Count of Schwarzenberg, Governor of Brandenburg Image:Karel Filip Schwarzenberg.jpg|Karl Philipp, Prince of Schwarzenberg, Austrian field marshal Image:Schwarzenberg, Felix.jpg|Prince Felix of Schwarzenberg, Austrian statesman Image:Emund Schwarzenberg.jpg|Prince Edmund of Schwarzenberg, Austrian field marshal Image:Schwarzenberg.jpg|Friedrich Johannes of Schwarzenberg, a Cardinal and Archbishop of Prague Image:Karel Schwarzenberg on June 2, 2011.jpg|Karel Schwarzenberg, Czech politician and current head of the Schwarzenberg family Property and residences Bohemia The Schwarzenberg land holdings in Bohemia included the Duchy of Krumlov, the town of Prachatice and Orlík Castle. The family also acquired the property of the House of Rosenberg ( ). On their lands, the Schwarzenbergs created ponds, planted forests and introduced new technologies in agriculture.History of the Schwarzenberg family Upon the establishment of the Protectorate of Bohemia and Moravia in 1939, the possessions of Prince Adolph of Schwarzenberg were seized by the Nazi authorities. He managed to flee, but his cousin Heinrich, Duke of Krumlov, was arrested and deported. After World War II, the Czechoslovakian government stated, by law No. 143/1947 from August 13, 1947 (Lex Schwarzenberg), that the assets of the Schwarzenberg-Hluboká primogeniture passed to the Land of Bohemia.History of the Schwarzenberg family Castles and palaces The Schwarzenberg property holdings included the following residences: * Schloß Schwarzenberg at Scheinfeld, Franconia * Gimborn Castle in the Rhineland, from 1631 until 1874 * Krumlov Castle in Český Krumlov, South Bohemia, held from 1719 to 1947 * Hluboká Castle ( ) in Hluboká nad Vltavou, South Bohemia, acquired by Johann Adolf I of Schwarzenberg in 1661, held until 1947 * Vimperk (Winterberg) Castle, South Bohemia * Třeboň Castle, South Bohemia * Orlík Castle in Orlík nad Vltavou, South Bohemia, restored in 1992 * Čimelice Castle, South Bohemia * Zvikov Castle, South Bohemia * Schloss Murau, Styria * Palais Schwarzenberg in Prague (until 1947) * Palais Salm in Prague (until 1947) * Palais Schwarzenberg in Vienna File:schloss_schwarzenberg_franken_1.JPG|Schloß Schwarzenberg at Scheinfeld, Franconia, held to the present File:Schloss Gimborn 2010 SteDi1.jpg|Gimborn Castle in the Rhineland, from 1631 until 1874 File:Tiengen WT Schloss.JPG| Tiengen Castle at Waldshut-Tiengen, Germany, held until 19th century Image:Tř zámek 1.jpg|Třeboň Castle, South Bohemia, held until 1947 File:Cesky Krumlov CZ castle 502.jpg|Český Krumlov Castle, South Bohemia, held from 1719 to 1947 File:Zámek Hluboká.jpg|Hluboká Castle in Hluboká nad Vltavou, South Bohemia, acquired in 1661, held until 1947 File:Orlík 7.jpg|Orlík Castle in Orlík nad Vltavou, South Bohemia, restored in 1992 File:Schwarzenberský palác 1.JPG|Palais Schwarzenberg in Prague, held until 1947 File:Murau Styria.jpg|Schloss Murau, Styria, held to the present File:Palais Schwarzenberg.jpg|Palais Schwarzenberg in Vienna, held to the present Titles of the family (ancestral origin)]] ]] Lords of Seinsheim The House of Seinsheim regarded Erchanger, Duke of Swabia (died 917), as their ancestor.Heraldry of the House of Schwarzenberg *Conrad *... *Apollonius d. Ä. (died 1311) *... *Hildebrand (IV.) (died 1386) *Michael (I.) (died 1399) *'Erkinger' (VI.) (1362–1437) founded Astheim Charterhouse in 1409 with his first wife Anna von Bibra, acquired Schwarzenberg in 1420, became baron of Schwarzenberg in 1429 and bought Hohenlandsberg ( ) in 1435.History of the Schwarzenberg family All Schwarzenbergs descend from Erkinger and his two wives, Anna von Bibra (died 1418) and Barbara von Abensberg (died 1448).Family tree of the House of Schwarzenberg Barons of Schwarzenberg * 1420–1437: Erkinger I (same as Erkinger VI above) * 1437–1469: Michael II * 1469–1499: Michael III * 1499–1510: Erkinger II * 1510–1526: Wilhelm I * 1526–1557: Wilhelm II * 1557–1599: Adolf, became a count in 1599 (see below) In 1599, the barony was raised to an Imperial county. Counts of Schwarzenberg * 1599–1600: Adolf, was a baron since 1557 (see above) * 1600–1641: Adam I * 1641–1670: Johann Adolf I On 14 July 1670, the county was raised to an Princely county and, the following year, to a Princely landgraviate. branch]] ]] Princes of Schwarzenberg * 1670–1683: Johann Adolf I * 1683–1703: Ferdinand Wilhelm Eusebius * 1703–1732: Adam II Franz Karl, Duke of Krumlov from 1723 * 1732–1782: Joseph I Adam * 1782–1789: Johann I In November of 1918, the Austro-Hungarian Empire ceased to exist. Heads of the House of Schwarzenberg (after 1918) * 1979–present: Karl VII, son of Karl VI, adopted by Heinrich, thus unifying both lines Title of the head of the Schwarzenberg family * H.S.H. The Prince of Schwarzenberg, Duke of Krumlov, Count of Sulz, Princely Landgrave of Klettgau ( ) The other members of the Schwarzenberg family are not referred to as Dukes of Krumlov, and they should be addressed without the word "The" in front of their title of Prince or Princess. In the German language, the princely title of the head of the family is "Fürst", whereas other members of the family are titled as "Prinz" or "Prinzessin". The eldest son of the head of the family would be addressed with the title of "Erbprinz". References External links * * Family history and pictorial family tree * The Schwarzenberg coat of arms * Heraldry of the House of Schwarzenberg * Description of the arms of the Princes of Schwarzenberg (Orlik branch) (in German) * Almanach de Gotha info on the House of Schwarzenberg Category:Disestablished in 1789 Category:States and territories established in 1347 Category:House of Schwarzenberg Category:Franconian Circle Category:German noble families Category:Barons of the Holy Roman Empire